Dark Phoenix: Lineage
by AquaDragonSilverFire
Summary: Here book two for those who enjoyed book one! Avarisa will have to deal with new allies, old promises, and potentially deadly secrets. As usual, PJO style titles! Rated t for some swearing and a murder. Ps, slight obitine.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to the second book of the Dark Phoenix series! The stakes will run ever higher! The fights will become ever harder, and WE will be in the middle of it! Yay! Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**_

 _ **Chapter one: My parents put the dead, in deadbeat**_

I couldn't quite figure out my master's confusion. It didn't make any sense anyways, all I had told him was that I'd had a dream. Whatever, get over it doesn't matter, doesn't count. So I was still confused. What the heck? I didn't say that I accidentally killed anyone! The interesting part was that he was trying to hide his emotions, but was failing miserably. This was concerning, I had believed Jedi to have no emotion at all. Then again they were still alive, and anything that's alive has emotions. Unless it's a jellyfish, in which case, no. I decided to ask him something.

" So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied his voice a little shaky.

" I think you're lying."

" What do you mean?"

J" You're not very good at hiding your facial expressions."

pjo

" I see. However we should get going now. "

" Yeah," W _e shouldn't keep my deadbeat parents waiting,_ I thought." I guess you're right."

 **... Skip to Aviddr ...**

I rushed down the ramp. I wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. Though the clouds I could see the all green surface of Unniddr. People had tried to settle on the planet but they had all vanished. Even landing there was considered to be a death sentence. Nobody ever left Unniddr alive or otherwise, it was strange. There was also a high amount of Fenaroths there. Fenaroths were strange vicious beasts, however they were quite beautiful. We only know there are any there because of the fact that one attacked a satellite the was in low orbit. Did I mention they can go that far into space without dying? They're pretty cool actually, but never mind.

I walked past my old hiding spot, wishing I could go grab the rest of my stolen supplies. Especially the secret, I hoped no one else had found it first. The secret was extremely important, there was a sense of urgency I had found from being so close to it.

 _So close but so far._

I had a backup plan in case my parents decided to, deny any wrongdoing. It was stupid as all hell but I could risk it. I had nothing to lose, no person in their right mind would trust me anyway. _No person in their right mind would keep me alive and if I had attacked them either. Maybe I'm on to something, nah but-._ I was snapped out of my thoughts by Obi Wan saying.

" We've arrived."

I pushed open the doors, looking around I saw nothing unusual. Until I got to the kitchen, both my parents were laying on the floor in a pool of blood. A strange symbol was floating over them. A single handprint, with the fingers streaking down the middle. I knew the symbol well, I was being chased by the Watcher.

" It seems they have been dead for quite a while." Obi Wan assessed

" That's kinda obvious ya know." I replied, annoyed by how blunt he was being.

" Yes, but who killed them?"

" The Watcher of Unniddr."

" Who?"

" You've never heard of the Watcher?"

" No I haven't, is he a problem?"

" More like she's a legend. Anyone she targets is found dead within a week. Some say she even wields a cross between an energy bow and a double bladed lightsaber."

" Sounds interesting. I will have to do more research on this topic."

" Allright then there's something I need to do too."

I then decAfter checking that nobody was following me I sprinted off. After only a few minutes of running I found secret's hiding spot. I pulled the modified energy bow from under the half destroyed stairs, and brushed dust off it's surface. It was larger than the ones used by nightsisters, but for a reason I activated the curved blue blades. Secret was a gift from Watcher herself, she had offered me an apprenticeship under her. I had told her that I needed two years to consider, and the deadline was looming.

I had been 11 when she found me. I had been hiding in a barrel, and once I climbed out she had been staring at me. It turns out that she had been watching me all day and was impressed. She offered me an apprenticeship, a home, and a good friend. I was scared, and decided to ask her for two years to consider. Now, the deadline was looming, but it had been so long that I'd forgotten about it.

I then deactivated Secret and placed her in my pack. _Only in an emergency, that a normal lightsaber cannot solve._ I told myself.

 ** _Yay! Chapter one finished. All my hard work has paid off. Please R &R if you enjoyed.- ADSF _**


	2. Don't ever tell a jedi a joke

_**Hi there! Sorry for the long break! Here's another chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**_

 _ **chapter 2: Don't ever tell a jedi a joke.**_

We stayed of Aviddr for a couple more hours, but it felt like we had stayed there a whole day. Nothing interesting had happened science I found my parents dead. I stared up at the sky, it was strangely clear except for a few clouds that drifted across it like ribbons of silver cloth. _Torn by the wind they now float in shreds, only fragments of a past whole_ I thought, _dang, that sounded like poetry._ Sense there was nothing in the sky to look at, I concentrated on the ground below. Small blades of grass had started poking through the the pavement, nature had begun to retake some small parts of the planet. Groves of trees had sprung up in abandoned squares, flowers had started appearing through similar cracks as the grass had. It was strange how any seed had survived that long.

We started leaving and I watched my homeworld get gradually smaller, until we entered hyperspace.

" Well, " I said " that was uneventful."

" What do you mean?" Asked master Kenobi

" Nothing really _happened_ ya know?"

" What defines happening?"

" I dunno, some big battles would have been nice."

" We are Jedi, we are keepers of peace. We are not supposed to go looking for trouble."

" Well I really didn't ask to join you, so that logic is a little flawed."

"hmm..."

He was very silent for quite a while, as though he had believed I wanted to be on his side. Heck I didn't want to be on _anyone's_ side. I was on a side of my own. It was in those minutes of silence that I decided to answer Watcher's proposition, I would become her apprentice. I wanted to become a force reckoned with, someone who walked the line between dark and light. Using both sides of the force to achieve her goals. _That's_ what I wanted. I needed a diversion though. Not something big, but something to distract everyone else so I could get away.

There lie the exact problem. The diversion might not work, and then I'd need to fight my way out. So most of my chances to survive or complete anything meaningfull were low. I didn't know if I even knew anything anymore. How in the name of the universe had my life had gone from simple, to confusing and complicated? Even I didn't know at this point. Was up, now down, and left, suddenly right? To heck with logic! I was as screwed as this plan was to fail. Which hopefully meant not at all, but nothing was ever that simple. But I realised that I _had_ to try, there were no other options for my future that I liked. And yeah, some of you will be asking _'but Avarisa why wouldn't you want to become a jedi? You could be Kenobi's padawan, most people would kill for a chance to do that.'_ because I've already explained my reasons stupid. They're also kinda boring when it come to jokes. They _never_ seem to laugh, much less smile.

I was suddenly woken from my trancelike state by the _absolutely wonderful_ sound of alarms blaring, clones making various screaming noises, blaster fire, and the low hum of lightsaber blades. By which I mean it was both suprising, terrifying and annoying. All at once.

 ** _Sorry for the long gap guys I've been busuy with school and whatnot._**


End file.
